Destiny of the Dragon
by questgirl18
Summary: Skye Fusube, younger sister of the Blackthorn Gym leader, Clair Fusube, runs away from her destiny only to find herself tangled in another. Can she fulfill her own destiny, and the destinies of her friends, and escape with her life? Terrible Summary
1. Prolouge: Runaway

So hello and welcome to my BRAANNNDDD new story! :) It's all about Clair's little sister, Skye! Now, in this story, I'm going to give Clair the last name Fusube (which means Blackthorn Ehehe :D) because I cannot go this whole story without a last name for my main character, Skye Fusube. :P Anyways, I hope you like it :) - - - P.S. I know the chapters are a little short, but I end them where it sounds right, not where it makes it long. Get what I'm saying? I'll try to update fast so you don't have to wait for more. :) - - -

* * *

_-Prologue-_

Dusk was settling in on the desolate city of Blackthorn.

Clair, the current gym leader, simply stared out her window at the night sky.

A smile played at her lips, for tomorrow, her sister, Skye, would be initiated into the Dragon Clan, and fulfill her destiny of ruling the clan with her amazing Pokemon at her side.

Of course, this also meant that she would never leave the Dragon Clan's premises.

Clair knew that her sister hated this, and was fighting strongly against becoming the new Dragon Clan Master.

However, it was her destiny, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Interrupting her thoughts, the doorbell rang and she rushed to open the door.

She was shocked to see the current Dragon Clan Master at the door.

"Sensei! What are you doing out at this time of night, sir?" she asked, motioning for him to enter.

He shook his head at her, silencing her questions, and sat down at the table.

Clair followed his lead, and sat down across from him.

After a moment or two of contemplating his thoughts, he spoke.

"Clair, I have saddening news for you, and earth shaking news for the clan." he said quietly.

Clair kept quiet, so he continued.

"Your sister, Skye, who is destined to become the new Dragon Clan Master tomorrow… has gone missing." he continued quietly.

Clair let this sink in a moment, and in her silence, he added, "There is only one thing remaining that she left."

He pulled a letter out of his kimono and handed it to her.

On the front in sprawled, swirly writing, was the name "Clair" written.

She opened the letter, and read it aloud.

"_My Dear Sister,_

_You have all given me but no choice other than to run away. As I have stated before, I will not be forced into becoming the clan's master unwillingly. I'm truly sorry that it has come to this, _

_but I have been left only this choice. My sister, if I may, I request something of you as my final wish. I know I don't deserve any help for leaving, but even so I must ask that no one is sent _

_after me. If need be, I will use force to get away. I ask this so that no one is hurt after being sent after me. I'm truly sorry my sister, and I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Skye_"

Tears flowed from her face as Clair closed the letter.

"Now, Clair, being her only caretaker, I will ask you to make this decision. I trust you will make the right choice. Would you like me to send a troup after her in order to bring her back?"

asked the Master, quietly.

Clair shook her head, tears still flowing from her face.

"Yes, s-sensei, it would be best to send someone after her. I-If our enemies find her before we d-do…" and with that, Clair burst into hystarics.

The Dragon Master stood, and said, "Understood."

He bowed and took his leave, leaving Clair crying over her sister at the kitchen table.

* * *

Sooooooo... did you like the Prolouge? :) I know, it has no main character in it yet, but I couldn't put Skye in this chapter, just things about her. Otherwise, things would have gotten complicated. ANYWAYS, I hope you liked it, but let me know what you thought down in the little review button down there somewhere. Tyvmd! :) (Thank you very much Darlings!)


	2. Chapter 1: Fate's Meeting

Sooo, again it's me bringing you Chapter 1! I decided on the title, "Destiny of the Dragon" so let me know what you think. I dont really like it but I'm always BRAIN DEAD when it comes to titles. Anyways, enjoy! - - - P.S. Yes, another shortie. Sorry ): - - -

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Olivine Port_

Skye stood at the end of the Olivine Port dock, contemplating her decision.

She knew that this was dangerous, and that this decision could be her last, however, she wasn't about to be forced into a life of solitude.

She knew her sister would send a troup after her, despite her wishes, consisting of the most skilled warriors from the Dragon Clan.

She also knew that she could be hunted and killed at any moment by the many enemies of the Dragon Clan.

However, she knew, that despite all these risks, it was well worth it.

"_I would rather die free than live a prisoner._" she whispered.

With that, her ship arrived at the port, and she headed straight for her cabin.

Looking down at a map that the crew gave her, she attempted to locate the best path to her room.

"_Blast this ship, I'll never find my room!_" she whispered to herself.

She wasn't paying attention as she rounded a corner, and ran straight into a running boy of the same age as her.

Falling back, she dropped all her things, including her map, and landed on her back.

The boy quickly stood and gathered her things for her.

"I'm sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran into you. Ehehe." he said.

Offering her a hand, he said, "I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu!" pointing to the Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash was about to ask Skye for her name when two others, also the same age as her, ran up behind him.

"Sheesh Ash! If you don't stop running your going to end up hurting some-" the black haired girl began, but noticing Skye, she said, "Oh, now I'm sorry. He ran into you didn't he? You'll have to forgive him, he's got more spirit then brains."

Everyone laughed except for Ash.

"Anyways, My name's Dawn! This is Ash and Pikachu, and this is Brock." Dawn said, motioning toward all the other who were with her.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Skye." she said.

Stepping forward, Dawn said, "So where are you headed in Sinnoh? I was going to head back home for a visit."

Skye flinched slightly, going unnoticed by everyone but Ash, and said with her most convincing smile, "I was just going to explore. I didn't have a particular place in mind."

Dawn smiled widely and said, "GREATTT! Then you can come with us!"

Ash and Brock nodded in approval.

Skye smiled widely, and nodded happily. "Sure! Only if I won't be a burden though." she said.

"Nah, not at all! Besides, I need another girl to talk to on this long trip!" said Dawn.

With that, the trio became a quartet, and Skye's future changed forever.

* * *

Ohoho, what a happy note to end that chapter on! However, I originally planed to reveal Skye's secret early on to you readers, but now, I think I'll wait, just to hype the story up. :) Any guesses on her big secret? Haha, good luck with that one. Anyways, I'm off to write Chapter 2. Don't forget to review! :)


	3. ATTENTION READERS: Please Read

ATTENTION READERS:

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things got so hectic in my life. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that on top of all the things I have to do AND the fact that I have MAJOR writer's block, My laptop got fried. I'm sorry but due to the loss of all my files and basically EVERYTHING on my computer, I won't be updating this story anytime soon. Again, I'm really sorry about it. I might even have to put the story on hold for a while but I wont say that I'm doing that just yet. Anyways, I have to go. Apparently, my principal just died on my THIRD DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL. W.T.F? Anyway, gotta go, and I apologize again for the long wait on my story.

Thanks,

QG18


End file.
